


Done.

by lookcloserhere (tinydustbinflower)



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Before 4 horsemen, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydustbinflower/pseuds/lookcloserhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henley is tired of J. Daniel Atlas and is ready for a life of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done.

Henley Reeves was through.  
   
J. Daniel Atlas could find another girl to stick in his stupid outfits, she was done with his crap. To be honest she would have done it earlier if it weren't for... No stop it. That's not important. What is important is to move on. 

"So you're really doing it then." His voice was short, curt, almost as if he was hurt. But he could suck her-

"Yes. I am." She said, rounding on him, not realizing how close they actually were. His eyes leveled with hers in a second. She felt fury slide into her chest but she pushed it down. Way down. "I'm done, Danny."   
Her voice came out softer than she had wanted it to. 

"Look, I'm sure if we just talk about this-" he began, his eyebrows raised in that controlling manner she had gotten too used to. 

"There's nothing to talk about. It's like you said, I don't fit in the trap door, but Rebecca, oh she always did. It's always about her isn't it? Never about what really matters and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of being second, I'm sick of having to listen about how amazing Rebecca is! It's time for me, okay? And it's obvious how you feel. So no, no more talking about it, this- we-" she motioned between them, her gloved hands making the small leathery sound "We're through." Danny's jaw clenched and for a second she was wondering what was going through his mind, but she pushed that thought down too. 

She grabbed her bag, turning from him for a moment. As her fingers brushed the bag handle he spoke.

"I'm... Sorry you feel that way." The last bit was mumbled, his ego far too big than she could stand... But he had admitted something she had almost wanted to hear. Needed to hear... Turning she gave him a look, lifeless but not entirely cold, determined.

"Well, it's a bit late for apologies. Goodbye, Daniel." 

And she walked out the door.


End file.
